ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Infestation 2
Infestation 2 is a part of IDW Publishing Comics' Infestation storyline, Britt has returned from the universes of Transformers, Ghostbusters, G.I. Joe and Star Trek, armed with new technology that will spread the Infestation across all known realities. Zombie apocalypse looms and the remaining members of CVO are running out of options… humanity's last hope may be a risky sacrifice that could alter the IDW universe forever! Plot Who's Who and What's What *Bools: CVO Vampire field agent. Doesn't like anyone. *Benny the Smith: Head of CVO's Occult Scientific Research and a Zombie, the good kind. *Cross: CVO team leader and Vampire. *Overmars: CVO Director. *Artillica: Magically enhanced technology. Summary Previously, the Infestation began at Kirtland munitions base in New Mexico. CVO was sent into stop and contain the Undermind, the zombie gestalt. Britt, a CVO Vampire agent, was infected and opened four interdimensional portals to spread the Infestation virus to other iterations of the universe. In each one, an avatar of Britt coordinated the Infestation and collected various forms of power and knowledge to empower the Undermind further. A major firefight at the Kirtland Underground Munitions Storage Complex in New Mexico continues. Warbot support to Alpha Nine is requested. Zombies are in the vents in corridor nine and decimating everyone. In the Portal Chamber, Benny the Smith screams Britt needed medical help. Bools thinks the Covert Vampiric Operations (CVO) should just blow up the base. The team then hears jets overhead, doing exactly what Bools suggested. Back at the CVO Coffin HQ Command Center Desk, Director Overmars and Nikodemus are also overwhelmed with fighting Zombies. Overmars declares the airstrike was necessary to stop the Infestation from reaching the Artillica stockpiles. Suddenly, Cross and Bools save them. They managed to access a trans-gate and teleport everyone and the Warbots to HQ. In the CVO Artillica Storage Compound, Scibots begin to hook up Britt in an effort to get intelligence on the Undermind. Benny is wearing Centurion Helmet, an Artillica artifact that belonged to Longinus at Golgotha. It's the only thing keeping Benny immune to the Undermind's influence. He concedes they need something more powerful than the Helmet to save Britt as she's a vehicle for the Undermind. Her vampire/zombie duality has also made her crazy powerful, essentially turning her into living Artillica-a being who can open interdimensional gateways. Nikodemus confirms this, magic and technology fused at the most fundamental level. And with the Undermind's sentience added, it becomes much more horrific. Benny proposes they use Britt to hack the universe's operating system but Overmars orders Cross to deploy and protect vital areas. Cross reiterates Britt is not expendable. In Washington D.C., the Secret Service is trying evacuate the President. CVO deployment arrives with Warbots to deal with the Zombies. Britt wakes up and summons her avatars. She announces the world is ready to be consumed. Benny, Nikodemus, and Overmars teleport to Cross. With the knowledge of advanced technology and sciences, Britt's power is off the scale. So much that magic can't stop her. The President is at a loss. Nikodemus states they are now dealing with a one-of-a-kind entity. Cross interjects and suggests they create another. He is a vampire and proposes Benny bite him. Cross takes the Centurion Helmet off Benny and he reverts to a savage state. Nikodemus bleeds himself and gives a vial to Cross to ingest. The blood of demonkind holds powerful protective properties that will help Cross resist the Undermind influence. It works. Cross arrives at CVO HQ and fights Britt. She mocks him but Cross comes up behind her and stabs her. She tells him he's too late. The Undermind is crossing over. Cross quickly decides to use his Artillica magic to rewrite the laws of magic, take his new magic, and erase the Undermind from existence. The CVO team declares it is suicide. Cross doesn't think so and does it. Epilogue: In the aftermath, the magical whiteout took out all the Zombies like puppets cut from their strings, rendered all Artillica inert, and magic has been rebooted. The CVO discusses the event for days. Britt remains in a deathlike fugue state in the CVO Medicenter. Cross is missing in action and they assume he died when the Undermind disintegrated. Meanwhile, at Arlington Cemetery, Cross is alive and well and visits his own grave. It reads, "Stephen Cross, Captain U.S. Army, Aug. 1967-June 2002, Medal of Honor." The End...and Just the Beginning Trivia *Cover A includes Peter Venkman in the background. **Furthermore, it appears to be an homage to the first film during the Sedgewick Hotel bust when Peter sights Slimer and radios Ray Stantz. *Page 4 borrows a scene from page 10 of Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 when the Zombies infect the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Page 10 borrows a scene from page 9 of IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 when Winston Zeddemore shoots a Zombie with his Proton Pistol. References Category:IDW Contents